Any Time Now
by Jargonelle
Summary: [Complete] Twenty four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.
1. 1:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
1.00  
  
Anzu looked beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
Of course, Yuugi thought that she looked beautiful any time of the day, but there was something special about seeing her lie asleep, her skin glowing softly in the dim light. She didn't look younger, nor more vulnerable, if anything, she seemed stronger – her face was genuinely relaxed into a contented smile but her clenched fists gave away her warrior instincts, she would protect him, even from her dreams.  
  
He stood in his bedroom doorway, watching her sleep in his bed from a distance. He longed to move closer, to wrap an arm around her or to gently stroke her hair, but he knew his Grandpa would explode over the breach of confidence.  
  
They hadn't shared a room since they were nine. Since then, if ever Anzu had come to stay, she had slept on the foldout sofa bed in the living room. As fate would have it, she had grown too tall to sleep there comfortably, but Yuugi hadn't.  
  
He had spent hours cleaning his room, taking care to hide some of his possessions where Anzu was sure never to look. He trusted her implicitly, but there were still parts of him that he wanted kept secret. They didn't share everything, he didn't know if they ever would, but they shared the important things and that was enough for now.  
  
The clock in the hallway chimed once, an annoying memento of one of his Grandpa's expeditions, jolting Yuugi from his thoughts. They had an early start in the morning so he should really try to go back to sleep.  
  
He left the door ajar, careful not to wake her and headed back to the sofa, pretending not to notice the lack of snores coming from his Grandpa's room.  
  
~~ 


	2. 2:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
2.00  
  
Anzu was worried.  
  
Yuugi didn't cope too well without his usual eight hours sleep and it was getting close to two in the morning, with no signs of the party winding to a close. They had school the next day and nobody was being responsible enough to call it a night.  
  
She knew that, in a minute, she would feel obligated to say something. The others might resent her for it, but it was the obvious and practical, not to mention the right, thing to do.  
  
Jounouchi was knocking back orange juice in a futile attempt to keep his wits intact, Shizuka dozing peacefully at his side. Honda was barely awake, sprawled across the couch, half-watching an abysmal late-night film.  
  
Only Mai, whose birthday it was and who didn't have anything in particular organised for the next 24 hours, and Otogi were still carrying on what could be considered a coherent conversation.  
  
"Er... Mai, we've all got school tomorrow, so maybe it would be best if we went home now," Anzu started, interrupting her own argument with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah we've had a great time," Jounouchi continued, "but Shizuka's asleep and Yuugi's not far off."  
  
Mai pouted, but covered it with a quick, "You're right hon," and organised a taxi to take them all home.  
  
Anzu quietly and discretely wiped her handkerchief over where Yuugi had drooled on Mai's armchair. She didn't want someone else to call attention to it and embarrass him.  
  
Yuugi wasn't the youngest, but sometimes Anzu felt a distinct need to watch out for him and that had nothing to do with his height. Yuugi was sweet, kind and considerate and he believed in other people, even when they didn't believe in themselves. It was why they were such good friends.  
  
It could even be why she loved him.  
  
~~ 


	3. 3:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
3.00  
  
The end had come.  
  
It was over and He was gone.  
  
Yuugi didn't know what to do.  
  
Without the Sennen Puzzle, he was just himself again. His destiny had been fulfilled whilst he was still in school. What could possibly be left?  
  
His friends all looked at him differently now, even Anzu, who was the only one who had really known him beforehand. He didn't blame them, his other half had carved a special place in all their hearts – he had a way of connecting to people, of gauging what was important to them.  
  
His other half and Anzu had shared something special, they shared each other's dreams.  
  
Of course Yuugi wanted Anzu to dance on Broadway, but a part of him wanted her to stay in Domino, with him, for ever. That wasn't so bad was it? His other had possessed the maturity, the grace to let her fly free. Yuugi wasn't sure if he had that kind of strength.  
  
The painful reverse was true also.  
  
Anzu had selflessly wanted the Pharaoh to recover his name and his memories, because it was what was best for him. Yuugi's own plea, 'Don't restrain yourself for my sake,' was a half-hearted, token request that he wished had been ignored. The slight smile he offered with the statement in order to reassure his other half of its sincerity had been faked. Yuugi had wanted him to stay, no matter how greedy it sounded.  
  
The Sennen Puzzle had given Yuugi the world. It had brought him money, fame, power, Jounouchi and all his other new friends. Could they ever learn to like him for himself, rather than who he had been once? Doubtful.  
  
A glance at his clock radio told him it was three a.m  
  
He didn't care. He wasn't sure he wanted to get up the next day anyway.  
  
~~ 


	4. 4:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
4.00  
  
Stagnancy was a terrifying prospect, Anzu thought, wishing that for just once, her mind would let her go to sleep, instead of keeping her awake at four in the morning.  
  
She didn't want to leave school.  
  
The idea of sticking to one career, one job, one routine, for the rest of her life, was terrifying. Of course she could always change direction later on, but wouldn't that put her at an immediate disadvantage? One thing Anzu didn't like was gambling, taking a risk.  
  
Maybe that was why she liked Yuugi, she could always count on him to win.  
  
She was so confused. She wanted things to be predictable, but not constant.  
  
She ate her yoghurts from mixed-fruit packs. That way, she didn't have the same flavour every day, but she at least knew what she was getting.  
  
She usually wore clothes cut in a similar style. The colours changed, the details changed, but the overall look was the same.  
  
Yuugi would always win, sure, but he rarely used the same trick twice.  
  
Was she making any sense?  
  
No. Definitely not. It was too late (too early?) for self-analysis.  
  
Perhaps this was all just a phase, a rite of passage that every young adult went through before finally settling down.  
  
It was, to be brutally, realistically honest with herself, too late to become a professional dancer, at least one who performed internationally. She could continue her examinations maybe, take some teaching classes and foster some other children's dreams. It was a worthwhile career, if not an entirely original one and one she could enjoy, could learn to live for.  
  
She wasn't sure what Yuugi would do.  
  
He had mostly recovered from losing the Sennen Puzzle, after his initial wave of self-pity and doubt, but Duel Monsters just wasn't the same any more.  
  
It didn't bind their friendship group as closely as it once had.  
  
Maybe that was why it was starting to fall apart.  
  
~~ 


	5. 5:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
5.00  
  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.  
  
Somehow, Yuugi didn't think counting sheep was going to help him this time.  
  
He had tried counting other things first; Black Magicians, flying pigs; plain ordinary numbers; but they hadn't helped either. He thought it would be best to try the sheep as well though. Just in case.  
  
He didn't understand why he was so awake. It was five o'clock in the morning and he was not tired in the slightest.  
  
On the plus side, he no longer had the headache that had bothered him for the past few days. He was glad to be rid of it since it made him grouchier and more self-obsessed than he usually was. That had not gone down too well with Grandpa.  
  
Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.  
  
What could he do?  
  
He could read, he supposed, but that did really sound like too much effort.  
  
Reaching across to his bed-side table, he blindly roved his hand over his radio, hunting for the main switch. In the process, something got knocked to the floor.  
  
Annoyed, Yuugi sat up and switched on a light. He rescued his GameBoy from where it lay on his carpet and turned on the radio, having to retune it in the process.  
  
Relieved, he lay back down, only half-paying attention to the recent chart hit blaring out from the speakers. He wasn't that interested in the international hits anyway, preferring to listen to Japanese artists. It was something he and Anzu had argued about in the past, with her telling him that he needed to expand his horizons.  
  
Abruptly the song ended, and the station cut to the latest international headlines. Yuugi smiled, knowing how much Anzu hated listening to the news in the mornings.  
  
It was funny how everything could always be linked back to her.  
  
~~ 


	6. 6:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
6.00  
  
Anzu liked making breakfast.  
  
She liked looking out the window whilst she waited for her parents to come into the kitchen and she liked laying out the place settings so that everything lined up properly. She even liked listening to the inane chatter on the early-morning radio.  
  
"And now it's time for the six o'clock news..."  
  
She switched it off.  
  
This was a time for fantasy, not for cold reality buttered with the horror of modern-day life.  
  
The remnants of her dreams still lingered with her, even though the specifics had faded, bringing a smile to her face. She had been happy last night.  
  
Wandering over to the sink, she absent-mindedly rinsed the glass she had used the previous evening. Had Yuugi been in that dream?  
  
She couldn't remember him being there precisely, it was more a feeling she had, an instinct. She associated warmth with him, sheltering and caring, but also a fiery courage. He was brave and daring and protective and everything she had ever wanted to be, everything she had ever wanted to be with.  
  
But was that Yuugi, or was that what she had felt for his other half?  
  
She hoped it wasn't the latter.  
  
She wanted to love Yuugi, she really did. She wanted it to be more than a childish crush on her one-time protector. She wanted to have found the love of her life like they did in films, high-school sweethearts who gave each other eternity and lived happily ever after.  
  
Sometimes though, she looked at him, and all she saw was her best friend.  
  
Distracted, she reached down to put the glass on the draining board. She missed.  
  
The glass shattered, her arm bled.  
  
"I'm fine," she hurriedly called out, hoping to dispel her parents' fears before they came rushing out into the kitchen, half-dressed, ready to speed- dial the hospital. "It was only a glass. No big deal."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do this randomly in the middle, but here goes anyway.  
  
Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed! It's been really great seeing what people have thought of this so far and I will definitely follow this collection through to its end. Things start actually happening now the early morning scenes have been written. Hopefully you'll stick around for it. 


	7. 7:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
7.00  
  
His Grandpa was ill. He was lying in bed, skin drained pale, sleeping far more deeply than usual.  
  
It wasn't serious, it wasn't life-threatening or symptomatic of anything dramatic. It was just a common sickness that didn't affect Yuugi because he was younger and healthier.  
  
That didn't stop it from being scary.  
  
His mother would be back shortly, she had left the house early to pick up antibiotics from the hospital pharmacy. It opened at seven on Thursdays, so she wouldn't be gone long. Until then, Yuugi would continue to sit in the hallway, poised half-way between his Grandpa and the front door, ready to assist whoever needed him first.  
  
He didn't want his Grandpa to be sick.  
  
Yuugi had rarely spoken to Anzu's parents, but he knew they were even more terrified of illness than he was. He suspected Anzu may have once had a relative, a young brother, sister or maybe a cousin, since the family was close, who had died early, really early. He wondered if Anzu realised that was why her parents sometimes over-reacted.  
  
He hadn't seen that much of her recently, and he missed her.  
  
He wanted her here with him now, so they could talk and she would smile and he would believe that everything would turn out for the best. As much as he appreciated Jounouchi, Honda and the others, it was the time he spent alone with Anzu that he treasured most.  
  
It made him feel special, even when she was looking straight through him, searching for the hole that his other half had left behind. She wanted to know exactly who she was dealing with, which grated a little, but if it helped mend the almost incalculable rift between them, he wouldn't complain.  
  
He was sure that it just needed time.  
  
~~ 


	8. 8:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
8.00  
  
Anzu was ashamed.  
  
How could she possibly have been so blind?  
  
Sitting next to at her, the previous day, at lunch, Yuugi had mentioned in passing how his Grandpa was recovering from an illness that had lasted for two whole weeks. She had seen him then, seen him clearly as himself; seen the courage, determination and loyalty that she wasn't sure was still there.  
  
It wasn't a revelation as such, but it was a welcomed reawakening. If she had ever loved anyone, it was him.  
  
Yet, why hadn't he told her earlier?  
  
She was on the train, headed to a dance rehearsal. Her journey should have ended five minutes ago but it was nearly eight o'clock and they weren't anywhere near the station. Anzu desperately wanted to be on time. The teachers and pupils alike had high expectations and were very competitive. She didn't need another black mark against her name.  
  
She was running through warm-up exercises in her head, trying to avoid thinking too deeply about Yuugi's secrecy. He should have told her, no matter what had or hadn't happened between them, because she considered his Grandpa a friend. When her parents had gone to visit one of her relatives in hospital, she'd been quite young then, he had told her a bedtime story, just as he done for Yuugi. She had adored him for that and they had grown closer ever since.  
  
Anzu looked at the window, not gazing through the glass, but directly at it, at what was in front of her. She and Yuugi would be fine. There was no need to apologise, because the bond they already had was strong enough to weather this recent storm. At least she hoped it was.  
  
The train finally stopped and Anzu scrambled from her seat into the outside air.  
  
It was all right, it wasn't too late.  
  
~~ 


	9. 9:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
9.00  
  
He hadn't ever really cared about his grades before.  
  
Yet here he was, having spent hours, (no wait, was it still only nine o'clock?) trying to revise. He wasn't having any luck; the equations were even more baffling now than they had been when he had been daydreaming about Duel Monsters the first time this had been explained to him.  
  
Maybe he should just give up, go back to sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open and the half-hearted attempt at actual learning had exhausted him.  
  
No. Must concentrate. This was important.  
  
Who was he kidding?  
  
This last-ditch attempt wasn't going to make any real difference to either his exams or his life. Unlike most of his friends, he didn't have the pressure of choosing a career – he was going to work in his Grandpa's shop, he would own it one day. His Grandpa wouldn't turn him down because of a poor science result.  
  
Yuugi could have easily gone through the whole examination session without breaking a sweat.  
  
But Anzu... she was worried.  
  
She came to school every day, the bags under her eyes not quite covered by her not-as-subtle-as-she-hoped make-up. She'd started nervously biting the end of her pen whilst making notes, would discourage trips to the arcade in order to promote group study activities. Very little work was done during these meetings, but at least she could leave at the end feeling confident she would perform better than the others.  
  
Yuugi didn't like seeing her like that, like she was the only who cared, the only one who hurt over the prospect of a new life governed by the answers written on a piece of paper.  
  
So he tried his hardest, to try to understand what had been taught and why Anzu found it so overwhelmingly significant.  
  
She was bright, she'd be fine.  
  
He hoped.  
  
But if not, he'd be there for her.  
  
~~ 


	10. 10:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
10.00  
  
Anzu was, of all the girly things to be doing, shoe shopping, when she ran into Jounouchi and Shizuka one Saturday. She swore that the task was made at least twice as difficult by the fact that she was only looking for shoes that had no heel at all. Indeed, shoes that made her shorter would be great, since although it had never bothered her before, the height difference between her and Yuugi might become an issue if he ever asked her out.  
  
Yeah, yeah, she knew that she it was the twenty-first century and that it was perfectly acceptable for the girls to ask the guys, but somehow it wouldn't seem right. Yuugi was, despite his dress sense, too traditional for that and Anzu didn't want to offend or intimidate him.  
  
After rummaging through her other shopping bags and discovering the strapless top she had bought (thank goodness it wasn't the underwear), Jounouchi whistled appreciatively, "Man, Yuugi's gonna love you in that."  
  
She couldn't help it, "Has he said anything to you?"  
  
Shizuka giggled, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Well sure. He said, "Hi, Jounouchi! What are you doing today?" and then I said, "Oh, I'm showing Shizuka some of the sights of Domino, and he said "Really?" and I said "Yeah," and he said "Cool" and I said, "I know" and then he..."  
  
"No," Anzu said sharply. "Did he say anything about me? Moron."  
  
"Well... er... I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that kinda stuff. It's a guy-thing you know? Nothing personal."  
  
Shizuka broke in by worriedly pulling on Jounouchi's arm, "It's just gone ten o'clock, you're gonna be late for work."  
  
Jounouchi checked his watch, "Shit. Listen Shizuka, can you find your way back to Dad's place from here? I can walk you though if you don't think it's safe."  
  
"I'll be fine," Shizuka answered, "especially with Anzu to keep me company." She winked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be happy to show her."  
  
"Thanks Anzu, see you later, Shizuka. I'll be home by three ok?"  
  
"Ok," Shizuka answered and waited for her brother to disappear around the corner before continuing. "Jounouchi tells me everything, including what Yuugi said about you. Come with me and I'll fill you in."  
  
~~ 


	11. 11:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
11.00  
  
"Anzu, I would be honoured if you..."  
  
That didn't sound right. Yuugi was trying to pluck up the courage to ask his friend out on a date, not to propose to her.  
  
"So, Anzu, are you doing anything this Friday? Because I thought we could see a film or have dinner or something."  
  
Hmm... that was better.  
  
Of course the giant teddy bear he was practising talking to would have smiled that insane grin no matter what Yuugi had said, but it was slightly reassuring seeing a positive reaction gazing back at him instead of squeals of indignant rejection.  
  
"Anzu, we've been friends for a long time. Did you ever feel that there could be something more between us?"  
  
He was back in the realm of 'absolutely not'.  
  
Yuugi wondered what other guys would do in this situation: surely asking out your best friend of over ten years was different from asking out a girl you knew hardly anything about. Going to Jounouchi and Honda for advice had probably been a mistake, since both would tell Shizuka anything she wanted and she and Anzu had formed a pretty close friendship over the past few months.  
  
But then again, having Anzu prepared could turn out less embarrassing than him seemingly randomly suggesting that they go out. This way, he could plan his question and she could plan her answer. They were like two actors who had learned their lines, but hadn't rehearsed together before the opening night.  
  
Anzu would at least appreciate the analogy.  
  
"Yuugi, what are you doing up there? You said you'd only be a minute and that was ages ago. It's nearly eleven!"  
  
"Sorry Grandpa, I was... rehearsing a play."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~~ 


	12. 12:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
12.00  
  
Her pen had just given up on her and she didn't have another one like it.  
  
Anzu's essay was going badly enough as it was without the added humiliation of having to write it in two clashing colours.  
  
The next pen she tried flicked ink everywhere. It seeped permanently into the carpet and stained her fingers, but at least she could write with it. Since time was important, she sped on through her argument, dark splotches littering the page, rendering some of words illegible.  
  
The clock was ticking, drawing ever closer to midday.  
  
At least she was on the second question. A quick glance over in Honda's direction, that the teacher thankfully didn't notice, revealed that he was still working on question one.  
  
Anzu didn't have anything left to write and she saw no point in waffling on about nothing, that never gained anyone credit. She might as well draw her answer to a close.  
  
She rushed through the conclusion, trying desperately to remember the statistics Miho had quoted earlier in their last-minute revision session.  
  
There, it was finished, with ten minutes left before the mock examination ended.  
  
That was enough to daydream about Yuugi and analyse (for the umpteenth time) their first proper date.  
  
It had seemed slightly ridiculous initially, getting all dressed up to go see a film together, where they had never bothered before. Yet it had made it special. Arms wrapped around one another, they had laughed and cheered and had a really good time.  
  
He had paid the taxi fare for both of them. She had offered but then he had blushed and whispered that his Grandpa had given him that money to ensure that she would get home safely.  
  
She dropped her handbag as she was getting out of the taxi. Yuugi's hero instincts kicked in and he automatically bent down to reach it for her but in the process, he hit his head on the back of one of the other seats. He sat back up, sheepishly rubbing his head.  
  
Anzu, at her desk, couldn't help but smile, remembering how absolutely lovable he had seemed in that moment.  
  
She had kissed him quickly on his left cheek, before stepping aside and letting the taxi drive off into the night. It had been a great evening.  
  
~~ 


	13. 13:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
13.00  
  
It couldn't believe it: it was one o'clock already. Hours had passed since breakfast and all Yuugi could find to eat was a bruised apple that he had probably been carrying around with him for weeks. He was too hungry to be particularly fussy though.  
  
Honda came to sit beside him, not looking especially happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked, turning the apple over and over in his fingers, looking to see if there were any spots that weren't damaged.  
  
"You know I'm not one for dramatics, but, about you and Anzu..."  
  
Yuugi grinned. "You're here to do that 'older big brother' speech thing aren't you?"  
  
"... Now that you mention it..."  
  
"I wouldn't ever hurt her," Yuugi said, eyes firmly fixed on the apple.  
  
"It's not that. We didn't ever think you would."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, Jounouchi and I. This is a team effort."  
  
"Then where's Jounouchi?"  
  
"Distracting Anzu by eating more cream crackers than anyone has ever eaten in the history of the universe."  
  
"Bet she's thrilled."  
  
"You'd be surprised," Honda said. "Anyway, anyway, the point is this: don't be surprised if things change between you two. Being her boyfriend is different from being her friend."  
  
Yuugi threw his apple in the air, "Yeah I know, that's why it took me so long to ask her out in the first place."  
  
Honda caught it. "We didn't think you were stupid, you know, we just wanted to make sure that you weren't headed into this relationship blind."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Good," Honda said, handing back the apple.  
  
"Were you supposed to be my 'big brother' or Anzu's then, in this non- dramatic conversation?"  
  
"Both. I want this to work out for both of you."  
  
"Thanks Honda."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~ 


	14. 14:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
14.00  
  
Their first real kiss, mouth to mouth rather than a simple peck on the cheek, had come one rainy afternoon, when the whole friendship group were lounging around in Honda's living room.  
  
Unlike a normal relationship, where this defining moment would come as the result of a romantic evening, or possibly, the consumption of too much alcohol, theirs had come about by way of a perverted comment. Anzu thought that was strangely fitting.  
  
"Have you guys noticed," Mai said provocatively, "that Yuugi and Anzu sit further apart now than when they weren't dating?"  
  
That was something Anzu had realised too. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, to be honest. Their relationship was special, something between just her and Yuugi, she didn't need to broadcast it. On the other hand of course, it would be nice to display their affection publicly, it was one of the perks of having a boyfriend that she had always missed out on.  
  
"Yeah it's ok. We may all be sad, lonely losers but you two don't have to be. Put your arm around her or something Yuugi," Jounouchi advised.  
  
Embarrassed, Yuugi moved closer to her. She gave his hand a quick squeeze to reassure him that it was all right.  
  
"That's more like it! Now just turn your head to the left a bit Anzu and then Yuug'll have room to lean over and kiss you."  
  
"Just because you're a 'sad, lonely loser' doesn't mean we'll give you a free show, pervert," Anzu snapped.  
  
"Children!" Honda interrupted, "Play nice, or I'll make you sit through my entire collection of sci-fi videos."  
  
Exaggerated calm filled the room.  
  
"It's nearly two o'clock, so is it all right if I put the film on?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Mai drawled.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
"You know?" Yuugi murmured, as Honda was fast-forwarding through the previews to get to where the movie started, "Jounouchi was right. Turn your head a bit and I will have room to lean over and kiss you."  
  
"You sure?" Anzu couldn't be certain, but she thought that Jounouchi at least was trying to eavesdrop.  
  
"Perfectly," he replied.  
  
Their lips met. It was warm and passionate and breathtaking and not exactly what she had expected, but both more and less at the same time.  
  
The others said nothing, stunned. This was all about Yuugi and Anzu.  
  
~~ 


	15. 15:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
15.00  
  
It's ok; I can do this, Yuugi thought, gamely smoothing out yet another sheet of wrapping paper from the masses that surrounded him. It couldn't possibly be harder than piecing together the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
A small box lay at the centre of the paper storm, guarded by Yuugi's strength of will and determination. Its quiet perfection contrasted starkly with the ruins surrounding it, enough to wrap the box six or seven times over.  
  
Why was he so incompetent all of a sudden? The box was square for God's sake, not exactly the hardest shape to cope with.  
  
He should have just let the jeweller gift wrap it for him; it would have saved a lot of bother. Except that Yuugi hadn't wanted his present to seem so impersonal and professional, he wanted Anzu to know that he really meant it. He had also, by that point, run out of money to spend.  
  
Well, on the bright side, it certainly didn't look professional any more.  
  
The clock in the hallway chimed three times.  
  
Damn, she would be arriving soon and it was still nowhere near presentable.  
  
Perhaps if he tore all of the paper off, that would be all right. The box was smart, with gold characters picked out across its deep blue background. Removing it from its trappings made it look tiny.  
  
Maybe he could play it cool. Take the necklace out of the box and put it into his pocket. When he and Anzu were at dinner, later that day, he could wait until an opportunity arose in the conversation, tell her to close her eyes and then slip it around her neck himself.  
  
Yeah like that would work. He'd most likely end up fumbling with the catch and dropping the necklace down her top or something.  
  
Maybe he could... no, that wouldn't improve the situation either.  
  
He would have to give it to her as it was: no sparkly paper, no elaborate ribbon construction and no fancy presentation. His gift was honest, it was open and it took him ages to decide upon it.  
  
He really hoped she'd like that necklace.  
  
~~ 


	16. 16:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
16.00  
  
Anzu had taken the early shift at work that day, in order to leave the rest of the day free to spend with Yuugi.  
  
She lay, nestled against him, watching television, since her feet ached too much to anything else. He didn't seem to mind, quickly becoming engrossed in the overly-complicated lives of some teenage superheroes, occasionally pointing out oversights in the storyline, but mostly content to watch and dream.  
  
Yuugi had used to be one of those 'heroes', someone who saved the planet from destruction, but who no one noticed. He had shared his body with the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh, had duelled his enemies and his friends under difficult and varied circumstances, yet he had never lost faith. Sometimes Anzu couldn't help but wonder, how much did he miss that life? Would he trade everything they had now in order to get his Puzzle back?  
  
The curtains were drawn, even though it wasn't dark. The bright afternoon sun, even as late as four o'clock, had been reflecting distractingly on the screen. Anzu was glad for the dim light, for hopefully Yuugi wouldn't notice her pre-occupation.  
  
What did it mean, anyway, being the girlfriend of one of those 'heroes'? If it meant being alternately taken hostage and / or possessed by her love's rival, than she was afraid she lived up the stereotypes. In a life that had revolved around Duel Monsters, anyone who didn't have a powerful deck had become a liability. It was a mark of Yuugi's dedication that he hadn't abandoned her as soon as it became obvious that she was going to be used as leverage against him.  
  
One hand strayed to the necklace she had worn, constantly, for the past three days. It had been a present from Yuugi, for their one month anniversary.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, smiling when he noticed the necklace.  
  
"Saving the world," she replied and then drew him into a gentle kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away, slightly breathless, "Do you miss it?"  
  
And when he said, "No, I don't," she believed him.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: The end of this part marks the two-thirds-of-the-way-through point!  
  
Thanks go to everyone who has looked at this story and especially to those who have reviewed. The format, the pairing, the hideously large number of very short chapters, everything really, I thought, would be enough to put people off. I'm glad I underestimated you, I really am. 


	17. 17:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
17.00  
  
Yuugi watched Anzu from across the room, saw her lay a supportive hand on Honda's shoulder, saw her give him a shaky smile that he hesitantly returned.  
  
Today was a day for pretence.  
  
The euphoria of the last day of school had ended; it was time to think about moving on and about leaving friends behind. Anzu flittered about, offering words of advice and encouragement, yet it hurt her that it was soon going to be over.  
  
In a few months, Honda would be headed to Kyoto; in a few weeks, Bakura would be leaving for Britain. Otogi was planning to spend at least half a year in the USA.  
  
Jounouchi was staying put, unwilling to abandon his father at short notice, as was Yuugi himself, who would help in Grandpa's shop and, in the evenings, take classes in business management and economics.  
  
With Anzu... it could have been worse, it could have been a lot worse.  
  
She was going to attend a dance and drama academy in the centre of Tokyo, with secondary modules in educational studies. She would live in the city five days a week, coming home at weekends.  
  
It could have been worse.  
  
"Bakura?" Shizuka asked politely, somewhere to Yuugi's left, "If it's five in the evening here, what time would it be in England?"  
  
"Well, here it's about nine hours ahead of GMT, so in England it would be... eight in the morning."  
  
"Wow," she said, dipping her head in acknowledgement of just how weird that sounded. Not that she had anything to worry about, she had years left of school.  
  
This was supposed to be an adventure, a great step towards independence and adulthood.  
  
Instead, it was the complete tearing apart of most of what he held dear.  
  
Yuugi didn't want to grow up.  
  
~~ 


	18. 18:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
18.00  
  
Anzu approached the kitchen table warily: this was her heritage?  
  
An enormous stack of cookery books, the legacy of several of her relatives, confronted her, confused her and overwhelmed her, causing her to sink into the nearest unoccupied chair and place her head in her hands.  
  
She didn't know if she loved Yuugi enough for this.  
  
She wasn't sure if she was even old enough for this.  
  
Didn't the women who cooked special dinners for their boyfriend and parents live on their own and have a career and the like?  
  
Her father had suggested one night, that Anzu had better get used to cooking for herself. Her mother had then commented that since she and Yuugi had been seeing each other for months, it was time for the ritual meal where the girls' parents formally meet the boyfriend.  
  
Damn them both.  
  
At least she had two hours to prepare everything, since it had only just passed six. She was only making a simple rice dish after all, it shouldn't take too long.  
  
The number of cookbooks was slightly terrifying though – were her parents expecting a seven course banquet?  
  
Too bad if they were.  
  
At least she knew that Yuugi was even more scared by this prospect than she was. Only ten minutes ago she had received an urgent phone call asking if her mother was allergic to any flowers and exactly what it was her father did for a living.  
  
Of course, Yuugi had first met her parents years ago and had spoken with them on a regular basis ever since. He wasn't as close to them as Anzu was to his Grandpa, but they liked each other well enough.  
  
It was just that they were ready to re-evaluate him now there was a romantic relationship between him and their daughter.  
  
Typical.  
  
Didn't they realise that Anzu hadn't lost her heart to Yuugi overnight?  
  
This wasn't a mistake. Tonight, she'd prove it.  
  
~~ 


	19. 19:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
19.00  
  
"No offence Jounouchi, but maybe it's time we switched teams. I think you're holding me back," Honda said, fiddling nonchalantly with the tip of his pool cue.  
  
"I was just about to say the same; I am not playing my best tonight."  
  
"Glad you agree."  
  
"Then I'll just go ahead and be on Yuugi's team, you can play with Anzu."  
  
"What?! I mean..."  
  
Yuugi grinned. Both boys were acutely aware of Anzu's presence and were desperately trying not to insult her pool-playing ability. She wasn't half- bad, having had quite a bit of practise, it was just that Yuugi had the uncanny knack of pulling off fluke shots at crucial moments and Jounouchi and Honda felt that they had lost enough games for one night.  
  
At least one of them would be losing a few more; it was only seven o'clock.  
  
"Go ahead Yuugi, take your pick," Anzu offered. She loosened the top of her bottled water and took a sip, before handing it over. "Go on."  
  
Nervously, he accepted the drink, eyeing up his three companions.  
  
Jounouchi shot him a winning smile, Honda tried to look unfazed and Anzu... Anzu, more secure in their relationship than him, it seemed, smiled warmly. She didn't mind competing against him, wouldn't mind losing to him. They didn't have to be together all of the time for her to be happy.  
  
After all, it was hardly a massive separation, nothing like her partial move to Tokyo city centre.  
  
"Ok," Yuugi said, "I'll play with Honda. Jounouchi needs that smirk wiping off his face."  
  
Said smirk disappeared before the match even started.  
  
"Such a negative attitude means we'll never get anywhere Jounouchi," Anzu chided, "Let's at least wait until Yuugi takes a shot before getting too depressed."  
  
Yuugi admired her courage, her strength despite the odds.  
  
He also admired how her mini-skirt showed off her legs as she leant over the table.  
  
Anzu was one amazing girl.  
  
~~ 


	20. 20:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
20.00  
  
Yuugi said he would phone at eight, so why hadn't he called yet?  
  
Anzu paced nervously around the cramped, unfamiliar bedroom, wishing that she had brought more of her possessions with her when she had moved. The girl who she was supposed to be sharing the flat with would not be arriving for another week and Anzu was lonely, scared.  
  
It would be four more days until she could get on the train back to Domino, back to her parents house. She was already counting down the hours.  
  
She had always assumed that leaving home wouldn't unduly worry her. Practically everyone did it, at some point in their lives, but it was harder than she had expected.  
  
Everything was different. The water tasted strange, the lights were brighter, the view from her bedroom window was of a building site and a power station instead of safe, Domino suburbia.  
  
She missed everyone.  
  
Her parents had already been in contact, reminding her to lock the door and familiarise herself with all the emergency exits. Honda had sent an email wishing her luck, with similar sentiments expressed from Bakura, Otogi and Mai. Jounouchi and Shizuka had sent a letter which greeted her upon her arrival.  
  
It was only Yuugi really, who she was waiting to hear from.  
  
Since she had packed early, she was able to spend the day before she had left with him. They had mostly stayed indoors, sharing their concerns, their hopes and their dreams.  
  
She had kissed him passionately, trying to memorise the feel of him, the taste of him and she had tried to steal his warmth to keep her fears at bay. She wanted to take a part of him with her as she had left her heart with him, in Domino.  
  
She wished he was here with her now...  
  
Her telephone rang and she rushed to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Hi Anzu, it's Yuugi."  
  
She had never been so relieved to hear his voice.  
  
~~ 


	21. 21:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
21.00  
  
Even though it was almost time for them to finish for the night, nine o'clock was, in Yuugi's opinion, far too late for manual labour, Anzu insisted that they finished the ceiling at least before stopping.  
  
"That way, we'll be able to tell first thing tomorrow morning if it needs another coat of paint or not," she explained, nimbly climbing the ladder once again.  
  
Yuugi, still standing on ground level, passed her the roller and paint tray, "You can't see where you've painted already. The light in here isn't good enough."  
  
"I can now I'm closer to it."  
  
Yuugi felt horribly guilty. This was Anzu's time off from studying and she was spending it helping to redecorate his Mum's room. He was repainting as part of a surprise for her birthday, since she was away for a week on a training course, but he didn't have the height to complete the job himself.  
  
"Anzu, come down. You've worked really hard today."  
  
"I'm nearly done. I'll only need to move the ladder once more to have covered the whole ceiling."  
  
Yuugi watched reproachfully as she climbed down, adjusted the ladder's position and then climbed up again.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she answered. "Trust me, if I didn't feel alert enough to balance up there, I wouldn't. I wouldn't risk injuring myself."  
  
At least Yuugi could be certain of the truth in that. Anzu had been sent home with strict instructions not to do anything dangerous since her dance exams were only three weeks away.  
  
"All right, if you're careful. I'll start clearing up so that you won't be tempted to start any new projects."  
  
Yuugi watched her, marvelling at how focused she looked.  
  
She was trying to make it perfect, for him and his family.  
  
Little did she know that she had already done more than enough.  
  
~~ 


	22. 22:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
22.00  
  
Though he never said anything aloud, Anzu sometimes got the feeling that Yuugi was jealous of her.  
  
She had ventured into the unknown, had, in the most limited sense of the word, moved away from her family and finally become more independent. She was learning for herself, discovering things though her own mistakes and she loved the freedom it gave her.  
  
Not that Yuugi's Grandpa and Mum were the most restrictive of authority figures, but still, there were certain things he wouldn't even consider doing under their roof, yet desperately wanted to do.  
  
He had come to visit her in Tokyo, was staying the night with her, 'because of the awkward train timetabling'. Anzu's flatmate had protested a little at first, but since she had met Yuugi and seen that he and Anzu were serious together as a couple and were not just fooling around, her resistance faded.  
  
Anzu could not believe it. Yuugi was sharing her bed.  
  
Adorably, he had already fallen asleep even though it was only ten o'clock, because he had started his day at four a.m. in order to be there.  
  
But before he had closed his eyes, their relationship had progressed further than it had ever done previously.  
  
Anzu lay awake, satisfied that they hadn't acted rashly.  
  
Spending time away from Yuugi made her realise exactly how big a part of her life he was. Her days were filled with lectures and rehearsals and a hundred other things, which occupied her during working hours, but as soon as she was alone in her room, she missed having him share her life. Telephone conversations were better than nothing, but they certainly didn't compare to having him with her.  
  
Nothing compared to having him lie beside her.  
  
If she seemed unusually perky the next day, then it was nobody's business but her own. And Yuugi's too, naturally, that went without saying, but he would most likely already be heading home.  
  
It was Sunday night; they had almost a whole week until they would properly see each other again.  
  
~~ 


	23. 23:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
23.00  
  
His Grandpa had asked him earlier that day, if he was ever planning on moving out.  
  
It was meant in the nicest possible way, of course, in a supportive, encouraging way rather than in an 'I want you to leave' way.  
  
When Yuugi had started reeling off practical problems, money being the most obvious and pressing concern, his Grandpa had winked at him, "Maybe you could find someone to share with," and then left him, shocked, at the kitchen table.  
  
It was no coincidence at all that Anzu was back from Tokyo, ready to start her teacher-training placement in Domino and was eager to move out of her parents house for good.  
  
Were they really there yet?  
  
It had been three years since their first date and they had, unlike most couples he knew, never broken up. Instead of having turbulent arguments, he and Anzu had scarily-adult, rational conversations that led to compromise rather than fights. They disagreed often, but never enough to shake their foundations, which were as solid as their friendship had been.  
  
Perhaps it was time to start thinking about forever.  
  
Yuugi wasn't sure how they would cope living together permanently. It could tear them apart or bond them closer together – he wouldn't know until they tried. It excited him, the prospect of a whole life with Anzu, despite the risks. He couldn't bear to miss this opportunity.  
  
It was eleven o'clock at night.  
  
Despite the time, he desperately needed to go and see Anzu.  
  
He had something very important to ask her.  
  
~~ 


	24. 0:00

Any Time Now  
  
By Jargonelle  
  
Twenty-four snapshots. Two lives. One love. Yuugi x Anzu.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~  
  
00.00  
  
Her fiancé, despite being a grown man, still needed his sleep.  
  
Yuugi had dozed off halfway through Jounouchi's new pizza-eating party trick, which comically outraged the blond to the general amusement of everyone watching. Both actions seemed perfectly typical to Anzu, who then gently shook Yuugi into a half-lucid state and ushered him up the stairs onto the bed in one of the guestrooms, where he promptly fell asleep again.  
  
She left him, for a little while, wanting to catch up with all her old friends, but as the clock approached midnight, she made her way back.  
  
The muted cheers and party music wound their way to where she stood, watching him from the doorway, a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
She didn't mind that he had missed celebrating this New Year with her, since there would be many more for them to share later on.  
  
"Hey... Anzu!" Honda called quietly to her, "You gonna come back down now?"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm fine just here."  
  
"Ok then. Happy New Year."  
  
"You too. Could you tell the others?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
He left her to her sleeping prince.  
  
Carefully, she eased off her shoes and made her way to the bed. She sat down upon it and pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead before curling up next to him, feeling him breathe in and out. She could stay like that forever.  
  
"I love you Yuugi," she said and she meant it, really, truly meant it.  
  
She didn't begrudge his lack of response, the way he instinctively wrapped an arm around her was more than enough.  
  
And besides, he'd tell her in the morning.  
  
No doubt about it.  
  
~~  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: Miss ?, snowflake Cygna-hime, Sailor Comet (Sam), YumeTakato, Misura, WookieeBeta, exodia master, Kerrie- chan, YamiNeko1, Reyana Draconis, Jaid Skywalker and yla/all4him  
  
I posted these chapters in quick succession and it was wonderful to see people following the story so closely. Really cool. Wow.  
  
And, in response to various comments:  
  
To YumeTakato - I like writing Yuugi asleep (it ups the cuteness factor)  
  
To Kerrie-chan - Just knowing you were reading gave me a boost, the reviews don't have to be long  
  
To Cygna-hime – In exchange for being able to write short pieces, I had to be... um.... very short. I'm flattered you asked though. And about it being the end – I did plan to write 6 more segments, 3 from Honda and 3 from Jounouchi set after this chapter, but I think it's pretty finished as it is. 24 is a good, round number.  
  
Thanks again! Jargonelle 


End file.
